Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|personality = Brave, heroic, intelligent, impressionable, child-like (formerly), respectful, friendly, moral, kind |appearance = Seventeen year old boy with brown hair, brown eyes |occupation = Superhero High School student |alignment = Good |affiliations = Avengers |goal = To stop Vulture from selling Chitauri weapons from the Battle of New York. (succeeded) Stop Thanos from collecting the Infinity Stones and killing off half the Universe (failed, later succeeded) Defeat Thanos in the final battle. (succeeded) |home = Queens, New York |family = Mary Parker (mother) Richard Parker † (father) Ben Parker † (uncle) May Parker (aunt) |friends = |enemies = |likes = Photography, science, justice, being a hero, Iron Man, his Spider-Man suit |dislikes = Crime, his family getting hurt, ill-treatment, danger, using instant kill }} Spider-Man (real name: Peter Benjamin Parker) is a Marvel Comics character who appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as a supporting character in Captain America: Civil War, the titular protagonist of Spider-Man: Homecoming and Spider-Man: Far from Home, one of the main characters in Avengers: Infinity War and a minor protagonist in Avengers: Endgame. Background Personality Peter has a strict moral code, as he does not want to kill people. For an example, he yells for Karen to not hit the Instant Kill on his suit. However he did successfully use it during the battle of Earth in the final confrontation with Thanos' army. Marvel Cinematic Universe Iron Man 2 The film taking place in 2010, Peter visited Stark Expo, acquiring toy replicas of Iron Man's helmet adn glove and Tony Stark's autograph. During the second visit, Hammer Drones attacked the Expo sent by Ivan Vanko. One of them landed in front fo Peter, who instead, helped his hands up in defiance. He left the kid completely awestruck, as Iron Man destroyed the drone, he thanked Peter for his work. Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Five years after the Decimation, Hulk snapped his fingers with the Infinity Stones and the Stark Gauntlet, thus resurrecting Peter, the Guardians, and Doctor Strange. Upon returning to Earth, Tony Stark hugged Parker, knowing he was safe. During the Battle, Peter uses instant kill on most of Thanos' forces. He nearly falls but is saved by Valkyrie on her Winged Horse at the last minute. In conclusion of the battle, after Stark used the infinity Stones to wipe out Thanos' army and Thanos himself, Peter was by Tony's side as he died, as well as Pepper Potts and War Machine. He and his aunt, May, attended Stark's funeral and returned back to Queens, where Peter was reunited with Ned and his other friends. Spider-Man: Far From Home Peter returns to his normal life on Earth, going on a school fieldtrip in Europe with his friends. However, Parker is interrupted when Nick Fury (Talos in disguise) comes to Parker in need of his help with a new type of villains called the Elementals. Trivia * Parker's birthday being August 10th is a reference to Amazing Fantasy Vol. 1 #15, where Spider-Man made his first appearance and was released on August 10, 1962. Gallery SteveCas-InfinityWar.jpg 16 Spider-Man Homecoming.jpg Infinity_War_SDCC_Poster.jpg Empire March Cover IW 5 Textless.jpg The_Amazing_Spider-Man_Iron_Spider_Infinity_War.png AIW magazine shot 4.png AIW - Spider-Man, Fury, Steve, Okoye.png References Category:Avengers characters Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Students Category:The Avengers characters Category:Iron Man characters